The tales of Akiran Haddock
by Nightshade1712
Summary: This is the story of Akiran Haddock from 'An outcast among Outcasts' which was written by Anoy mouse101, so it wont have Hiccup or the others from Berk, but it will have Dagger, the out casts, and lots of dragons, including a few I came up with myself.


**The Tales of Akiran Haddock**

**Prologue**

**Kidnapping and Rescue**

**Me: Hello, I don't have a lot to say other then this is going to show how Akiran got to Trader Yohan's Ship, in a little more detail and length, though not much, but still it will show how Akiran got to the cliff and how his father knew he was there. Oh yea I don't own Dream Works Dragons, or anything else that appears in this fic, but I do own Akiran and part of the story line, though part of this prologue was typed by Anony mouse101, so I don't own it either Anony Mouse does, I will say when it gets to that part, though it will be slightly different because I plan on add a few more details to a few things, mainly the Zippleback that is going to carry off Akiran it will have some importance later on in this story.**

**-Line Break-**

No one's POV

Akiran creep out of his house and over to his favorite dragon watching spot, a cliff close to his home that overlooks the sea. The sun was going down, casting golden and scarlet rays across the water. Akiran watched carefully and closely for the first signs of dragons.

A family of Zipplebacks flew up and landed on the beach below the cliff. There was a large orange Zippleback, a smaller purple one, and a couple of green dragonlings.

Akiran could tell they were a family because the two young green Zipplebacks would start play fighting, which would turn into a real fight, and then the purple adult Zippleback would break up the fighting. The dragonlings stopped and got distracted by something shiny a little ways away on the beach. The orange zippleback gave a roar and took off, leaving the purple one to watch the dragonlings. Akiran thought the little dragons were really cool and sorta cute. He shuddered at the thought of his larger cousin, Snotlout, making fun of him if he ever heard him say "cute" and "dragon" in the same sentence.

He stayed put for a long while just watching the Zippleback family as they played. After a while Akiran began to wonder where the orange Zippleback was when he felt a breath on the back of his neck. He turned quickly to see two pairs of green eyes staring at him. The Zippleback reared its heads back and gave a mighty roar!

Akiran scrambled to get away from the beast but he was trapped between it and the cliff. The dragon's roar had alerted his parents and the rest of the village to the dragon's presence. Akiran's father had grabbed his battle ax and was charging the beast from behind, giving a roar of his own. The dragon turned one head towards him and gave an angry screech. It quickly took off, but not before biting the back of Akiran's shirt and flying off with him. Since Akiran was a skinny hiccup of a boy he was easy to carry.

"Akiran!" His father called after him, throwing the ax in a desperate attempt to save his only child. The ax flew through the air, turning end over end as it sailed toward the dragon. For the briefest moment it seemed that the ax would slice the zippleback's wing, but it only nicked it, tearing the thin membrane of the wing.  
"Dad!" Akiran cried from fear as the dragon flew farther and farther away from his home. Akiran thrashed around trying to get loose from the dragons jaws but his shirt just wouldn't rip.

In a few moments the island of Berk vanished from view and the sight of great storm clouds formed in the distance. The dragon, now joined by its family, was flying straight into the storm. Akiran struggled anew as thunder shook the air. A bolt of lightning race past him and the dragon, so close he could feel the heat of it. Both of the Zippleback's heads roared from shock, but upon opening it's mouth Akiran was freed and quickly began to plummet to the sea. Eyes wide, he didn't have time to even scream as he hit the ice cold water. Akiran struggled to the surface, coughing up water only to be tossed back under again and again by the waves and the wind. He finally managed to keep his head above water with the help of some drift wood, but he knew that if he didn't get to a more stable position he would drowned for sure. He kicked his legs but the cold water had made his clothes heavy, and he could feel the heat leaving his body.

"Odin, help me." He murmured as he fought to maintain his grip on the wood and consciousness. As his vision started to fade to black, he could have sworn he saw a blur of white coming towards him. "Please don't let that be lightening." Was his last conscious thought before he allowed the darkness to close in around him.

He could barely make out the feeling of something seemingly sharp gently lifting him up out of the water by his arms, then he felt a rush of air. He managed to open his eyes to see a black and white form flying above him. He was to exhausted to try to talk so he let the creature carry him. The storm had lessened and the light of the moon could barely be seen through the clouds. Akiran thought he saw a boat floating on the now calm waves. The beast carried him down and gently laid him on the deck. Akiran shivered in the cold night air until something warm laid down next to him, using what he presumed to be a wing to cover him.

A calming, almost musical hurr filled the air and he drifted off to sleep. Akiran was awakened the next morning by a surprised yelp. He looked over to see the familiar face of Trader Yohan who was staring down a black dragon with a white underbelly.

"Akiran? What in blazes are you doing on my ship? Never mind that now, toss me the sword over there to your left." Yohan's voice was a mixture of confusion and panic. The dragon turned towards him and gave a soft hurr.

"It's ok Trader Yohan. I don't think this dragon is going to hurt us, in fact I think it saved me." He said slowly as he looked into its gray-blue eyes.

Trader Yohan was astonished, "Save you? This is a Nightfury, you're talking about! The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself! Why would it save you?"  
Akiran was troubled by this thought but then he simply shrugged and replied, "Perhaps it isn't as cruel as people have imagined them to be."  
The dragon seemed to nod, sensing its job was, done it took off and flew out of sight.

-Line Break

Akiran's POV

"And that is how I got here, of course you know part of that seeing as you where there," I say to Yohan, explaining how I got on to his ship.

"Wow you have been though a lot today, well I guess you can stay with me until we get back to Berk, unless you want to stay on board and help out as a permanent part of the crew, since Berk is still at war with dragons, if you want see that Nightfury again at least," he says.


End file.
